


You've Really Helped Me Out

by TheMoonByNight



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fake Christmas, M/M, Nasty ass green couch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2758676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMoonByNight/pseuds/TheMoonByNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since everyone's going home for Christmas, the boys decide to move their celebration up a little early and open presents then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Really Helped Me Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [freakfangirlings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakfangirlings/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Mia!!! I worked hard on this and even though there were some mishaps with the emails, I wrote it in time and even had even time to stress over it later. I hope you love it!

Bitty opened the oven and pulled out the sugar cookies he was making for tonight. The fogs were sitting at the table, chatting while doing some homework.

“Anybody wanna see the cookies?” 3 voices made a noise that definitely meant yes and they crowded around the oven. 

“Oooo! Is this a hockey stick?”

“I think this one is a puck.” Dex said as he reached out for it. Bitty smacked his hand and grinned at his shocked expression as Dex rubbed his hand. 

“Those still need to cool and be frosted and they are NOT for you guys.” He paused. “At least not yet.” Chowder leaned forward his face curious.

“Who’re they for? And can I help frost them? Pretty please??” He was rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet, eyes darting from the cookies to Bitty’s face.

“Are you going to frost the puck ones too?” At Chowder’s fervent head shake “no”, Dex, nursey and Bitty burst out laughing. Once he recovered Bitty spoke again. 

“They’re for Santa. Since we’re celebrating Christmas tomorrow, I figured that that makes tonight Christmas Eve.” He said factually, pulling out the butter and whipped cream and putting them on the counter. Since everyone was going home for Christmas (for the most part) Bitty had suggested that they celebrate it a few days before. 

“Could one of you grab the food coloring in the cabinet?” Bitty said without looking up from the fridge. When he did stand up straight, arms laden with various ingredients, Nursey and Dex were shoving each other out of the way mutter curse words as they tried to get to the cabinet. 

Bitty sighed in exasperation and separated them by pushing past. He got on his tip toes and grabbed the food coloring himself. 

“Now Chowder, get me a bowl. Please.” He rolled his eyes at the defensemen. “Y’all can’t do one thing without fighting, can you?”

When he turned back around, Chowder handed him a bowl and he started to measure out the ingredients. 

“You guys can get the icing bags. They’re in the cabinet.” He stopped and looked back at them, pointing the whisk at their chests. “And no fighting.”

He returned his attention to whisking the butter and whipped cream together, not minding the muffled scuffling and protests of “Stop guys, we’re going to get in trouble!” from across the room.

For the next “ten minutes” he instructed the Frogs on how to put the baggies together while whisking everything together. Bitty then handed the bowl to them while he added the vanilla and food coloring. 

“Alright! Let’s get started!” Bitty clapped his hands together as he moved the plate of now cooled cookies toward them. He took the bag from Dex and went over a cookie. 

“Okay. Hold it with both hands and swirrrl.” He dragged out the word swirl until he completed the full circle of frosting. 

“No you’re turn.” He handed the icing bag back to Dex and watched as they all iced their cookies. He looked on all of them with a proud and motherly smile until Shitty walked in, in just his boxers.

“I’ve got eggnog and chestnuts, so getcha asses around the Christmas tree!” he reached out and snagged an unfrosted cookie before Bitty could stop him and left the room hurriedly. 

“I swear. Y’all just can’t wait until after I get the plate set up.” Bitty huffed. The Frogs laughed as they left the room and Bitty grabbed the plate and followed. 

“I just wanted to say that I ‘ppreciate all you guys being my friends and staying here with me for this lovely fake Christmas.” Ransom said as he raised a glass of eggnog. 

“Since the only seat available was on that disgusting green puke couch and he was NOT going to sit there, Bitty set down the plate of cookies and stood by the wall next to jack. The captain looked happy, almost like he did when they won their games(not that Bitty was watching him or anything). Bitty’s attention was only called back to the main conversation and away from Jack when Holster called for a toast.

“To hockey!”

“And Christmas!” Shitty added, clicked his drink with Lardo’s. And then everyone was talking and laughing, drinking their spiked eggnog with a gusto even Bitty had to admire. He’d never had a take for it.

Bitty turned to Jack dreamily after looking around. “Don’t you just love Christmas? The presents, the food-”

“I’m pretty sure you’re just in it for the good.” Jack laughed at Bitty’s indignant face as he started to protest.

“Christmas isn’t’ all about food. I mean there are the parades or Charlie Brown movies...”

“Charlie Brown?” Jack said, arching an eyebrow. Bitty was stricken, his mouth open in shock. There was no way that he didn’t know about Charlie Brown, no matter Canadian he was or how large his lack of pop culture knowledge was. 

“You don’t know what Charlie Brown is. Jack Laurent Zimmerman-“

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding.” He laughed again as Bitty relaxed from his mid rant about how inexcusable not knowing who Charlie Brown is. 

“For a second I thought you being serious.” He joined jack in laughing and looked around the den at the hockey players.

Ransom and Holster were having a competition on who could drink the most eggnog in a minute, while Lardo was having Shitty adjust the Christmas tree they’d all decorated together so she could get a picture of it all. 

As Bitty got wrapped up in his Christmas-y feelings, Jack moved over to the window. He had only been glancing out for a second when he turned back to Bitty.

“Hey Bittle, it’s snowing.”

“Really? Oh my goodness, it’s just like in a White Christmas. We need to watch that! Have you seen it?”

“Actually I have.” Jack smiled at him and Bitty’s chest fluttered with what definitely weren’t Christmas feelings. 

When Bitty woke up on “Christmas Day” he could already hear people downstairs. He laughed a little to himself as he got up and pulled robe off tf the hangar , swinging it on as he walked out of the door. 

“I know it’s supposed to be like Christmas, or whatever, but you guys up early. It’s only 7 o’clock.”

Holster and Ransom looked up at him from their position together on the floor. Jack was sitting on the floor by the couch and Shitty was resting on the arm of the thing.

“What time do you normally get up on Christmas?” Holster said, rolling his eyes. He grabbed a box, looked over it and frowned and they handed it to Ransom. 

“8. We open presents and then we cook.” 

“An hour earlier isn’t going to kill you. Come on, I want to open these already.” Ransom said, gesturing to one of the larger boxes on the floor. 

Bitty was all smiles as he came and plopped down next to Ransom and Holster on the floor by the Christmas tree. 

“Alrighty, Ransom, you first since you’re so eager to open your presents.” 

He pulled the long one over to himself and ripped off the wrapping, revealing a hockey beer pong table. He’d been talking about making or buying one forever and Holster had finally given in and gotten him one. 

“Sweet” he turned the table around, examining every inch of it. “We have to use this tonight. Thanks bro.” He and Holster clasped hands and hugged and then he turned to Shitty.

“First game- me and Holster vs. you and Lardo.” Shitty nodded sagely and gestured to the Haus. 

“For the championship. But hand me a box for now.” They continued to open presents like that, opening boxes in a random order and then just handing them to the next person. Holster got a 30 Rock box set, Shitty a set of Wonder Woman pipes to smoke the Haus weed, Bitty a fantabulous mixer (red to match his Samwell kitchen), and Jack a new golf club and some red balls to go with it. 

Everyone received a gift from someone else...except Bitty. Jack hadn’t gotten him a gift. Not that he was expecting something. But the golf set had been expensive and he was the only one who hadn’t gotten a gift from him. It wasn’t even really Christmas and Bitty was grateful for what he had gotten but it still kind of stung.

He’d spent a lot of time thinking about what to get Jack to get nothing… Bitty pushed those thoughts away as he walked into his- the Haus’ kitchen ans started to pull out ingredients for pies and a turkey. T was only 930, so he could start cooking all the sides and get the turkey out of the way later. 

He was getting out various pots and pans when Lardo and Shitty burst into the room, coats and hats one. She’d probably just got into the Haus and come straight to the kitchen. 

“Um, were you guys planning on going somewhere?” Bitty said, turning around from the stove. Shitty rolled his eyes and waved him over. 

“Come on. We need to go to the store to pick up some stuff.” 

“Um, I’ve already got everything covered here. So-”

“Just come on Bits.” Lardo said, tossing him his coat which he caught easily. He was still cooking but Shitty seemed liable to use his specialty bear hug attack. With a sigh, Bitty turned off the burners and pulled on his coat.

They were in the station wagon and heading to the Murder Stop and shot where Shitty and Lardo started to talk about their families plans for Christmas break.

“We’re probably going to have dinner. My dad and my grandparents will hate on my flow. You?” Lardo shrugged from her position in the front seat. 

“Probs gonna leave out shoes out, the usu. This Christmas is any different. What about you Bits?”

“I’ll be cooking which I should be doing right now if someone wouldn’t have dragged me out here.”

Shitty laughed as he pulled into a parking space toward the front of the shop. “I needed you advice for some stuff I wanted to make.”

“Like…? It’d be nice if you told me these things before.” Bitty said grabbing a basket as they walked into the little mart. 

“Some baked Mac and cheese. I can’t decide if I want stuff in it or just regular, you get me?”

“You could always try something new.” Lardo said turning down the pasta aisle.

“Like a new kind of cheese or putting a meat in there? ‘Cause I think I’m better suited to helping pick out a cheese If I’m not making it myself. “Bitty said tossing two packages of a macaron in. 

He was actually intrigued if Shitty meant new things literally or if he just wanted to slip some of the Haus weed in it. They passed but a turkey decoration dressed like Santa Claus. 

“I wonder how a week smoked turkey would taste…” Shitty paused and then looked back at Bitty. “Hey-“

“NO.” We are not putting weed on, in or anywhere near a turkey in my kitchen. I don’t even have a smoker.” Bitty looked at him, disgusted. 

“How could you even suggest something like that? In my kitchen.” Bitty muttered to himself. Shitty laughed and apologized as they continued to go up and down the aisles.

“Shitty, how about pepper jack cheese?” Lardo said, picking up a block of it and holding it out to him. 

Shitty nodded and put it into the basket. He then scratched his chin while looking thoughtfully at all the cheeses. 

“Should we make it all pepper jack or should we throw in some cheddar?” Lardo put her hands in her jacket pocket and shrugged as a response. 

“Bits? What do you think?” 

“Depends. Are you going for something really bold or just a hint of the pepper jack?” Shitty and Lardo looked at each other and shrugged. 

“What would best compliment your Christmas dinner?” Bittty looked at all the cheeses and thought carefully.

“Just a hint of the pepper jack definitely.” Shitty nodded and grabbed a packet of the cheddar to throw in their basket. 

“So what else do we need?” Lardo said, looking at her phone. She seemed impatient but put it away quickly, and that bothered Bitty. Normally things like that wouldn’t matter but they had invited him and they hadn’t said they were on as schedule

. “Breadcrumbs.” Shitty said grabbing it off the shelf. He was dragged out of his thoughts when Shitty pulled him down towards the fruit.

“How’d you get so quick at making pies from scratch?” 

"It's probably in his genes or something. You've met his mother." 

"Actually, -" Bitty tried to cut in. They almost immediately talked over him for the umpteenth time that day. He sighed.

"I guess I'll just browse thought he fruits for now." Shitty and Lardo hovered around him, talking about junior and senior stuff. Bitty's thoughts, however, were preoccupied with cinnamon pies, could he try to make a strawberry cinnamon or maybe even a cherry...?

He glanced down at his watch and then balked at the time. 

"Shitty, it's almost 11:45!!! I have a turkey to cook , not to mention the side dishes and if you're trying to use the oven... We need to go. Lardo and Shitty looked at each other and then back at Bitty.

"Uh sure. Let's just grab a few beers first, yeah?" Shitty said, looking shifty. Bitty narrowed his eyes and put his hands on his hips. 

"What's going on?" 

"Nothing." Lardo said, nonchalant as always. "Come on. Let's go get that beer."

They left the Stop & Shop and grabbed the beer from the liquor store in 15 minutes. Both Shitty and Lardo acted weird on the ride back , which made Bitty feel like they were hiding something.n

He couldn't think of anything they could possibly be hiding and was still thinking about how weird they'd been acting when he walked into the kitchen.

Jack was standing at the oven taking out something with Bitty's own oven mitts. He stopped dead when he saw Bitty.

"Um. Hi."

"What are you doing?" Bitty said curiously, walking closer. Jack was holding a pie- a slightly burned one by the smell.

"I was...I was making you a pie. For Christmas." He looked incredibly nervous as he set the pie down on the stove. 

"You know, you've been showing me how to bake different stuff, so I thought I would show you that you have have helped me." Bitty was smiling now, wider than he thought possible.

"What kind is it?" 

"Apple because-"

Bitty cut him off. "Thank you so much Jack. This means the world to me." Bitty turned around to face the slightly red Canadian.

"Your welcome." He was looking away and Bitty had a sudden burst of courage. He stood on his tip toes and kissed Jack on the cheek. His stomach was in knots as he backed up toward the door. Jack had looked up in surprise and was now staring with a strange expression.

"Um. I'm sorry." He started to back up until he'd almost reached the edge of the counters. "Ill go get the bags or something." Jack grabbed Bitty's wrist as heir Ed around though and pulled him back. 

And then Jack was kissing him, softer than Bitty had thought possible. There was still an intensity there that had him putting his arms around Jacks neck as he was pressed into the cabinets by the sink. It wasn't long before Jack was lifting him onto the counter and was settling in between his legs, 

They were like that for several minutes before Bitty slipped into the sink. Jacks hold on his waist tightened and Bitty's own hand shot out to catch himself on the metal lip of the sink.

They paused for a second, their breaths mingling as they recovered. Bitty started laughing then as he scooted away from the sink.

Jack's face flushed as he stared at Bitty, his brow was furrowed over his red cheeks and he looked confused and almost hurt.

"It's just... I never imagined that I'd be in the kitchen making out with you of all people! Not that you're bad. Just unbelievable and kinda unattainable." Jack nodded and then smiled a little bit. 

"So you've thought about this before, eh?" Bitty turned as red as the cherry's he'd thought about buying and started to stutter.

"Well.... I .." Jack started to laugh and Bitty scowled as he jumped off the counter and walked to the stove.

"Anyway, can I have a piece of pie?" 

"Um, yeah." They were silent as cut a slice and bitty got out a plate. Jack seemed nervous again as Bitty took a bite and started to stammer out words. 

"I hope it's okay- I think I burned it a little bit.." Bitty smiled at Jack's expression and swallowed the first bite. 

"I'm not trying to brag or anything but you were taught by me. It tastes great, I promise," he was telling the truth but Jack's relieved smile was much more breath taking than the pie. 

They smiled at each other until the moment became heated. Bitty stared at Jack's lips before leaning in, hesitating on his tip toes, to kiss him. Jack moaned a bit and grabbed Bitty's waist while he threw his arms around Jack's neck and his hands into his hair. Just as Jack dropped his head into Bitty's throat ,Chowder opened the door. 

"Hey Bitty-" he stopped dead when he saw the way Jack and Bitty were wrapped around each other. Bitty flushed this time as Chowder rushed out an apology. 

"I- I'll knock next time. I'm sorry. Shouldn't have just barged in here,"

Jack stepped away from where he was circling Bitty with his arms and sighed heavily. Chowder was in full freak out mode.

"It's okay Chowder. This is the Haus kitchen, you don't have to-" Shitty pushed past Chowder and to the refrigerator, laughing his ass off.

"Don't tell me Chowder caught y'all fucking on the counter."

"We were not fucking!" Jack and Bitty said in unison. Jack's cheeks were flushed, ip highlighting his cheekbones and complimenting his overall tousled look.

Bitty tore his eyes away from Jack, as he and Shitty continued to argue. He instead looked at his half eaten slice of pie the counter. He could still taste the cinnamon apples on his lips, and he wondered if Jack did too.

When Bitty looked back at the seniors, Jack was taking to Shitty as he pushed Chowder out of the door.

"Have fun kids!" Shitty said waving at the,. He snickered as the door closed, loving Bitty and Jack alone. 

They faced each other with an awkward silence. Bitty definitely didn't regret kissing Jack ( how could he, he had seen Jack's cheekbones and that ass..) but he didn't know where to go from there. Were they dating now? Or was that just a one time thing?

"So." Jack said, startling him out of his internal freak out. He looked nervous yet again as he stepped closer. "So. I- I mean we just- well," he paused, so collecting his thoughts. "You kissed me back?" 

Bitty rolled his eyes and closed the distance between them. "Have you ever looked in a mirror? Of course I did." He kept stepping forward until their chests were nearly touching. 

"And I'd like to ask about us kissing in the first place." Bitty felt some thing like liquid courage racing through his veins as he put his hands on either side if Jack's face.

"Well, I..." He said swallowing. "I was talking to Shitty about what to get you and he said since-" bitty cut in with a laugh and shook his head as he leaned in once again.

"Of course it would be Shitty." He pressed his lips to Jack's, soft and firm all at once, Jack kissed him back, matching his pace. It didn't even matter what they were together, just the here and now.

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbetaed for the most part and I'm so sorry it's posted so late. I got the worst headache and my typing just slowed right on up. But here it is!  
> ***it says posted on the 12th, but it's still the 11th here...


End file.
